


Stuck in a Broom Closet

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the comment fic prompot of "Authors Choice, any/any, stuck in a broom closet together" under the theme dialogue only</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a Broom Closet

"Damit Parker, hold still."

"I can't help it. The broom is poking me in the ribs."

"I'm going to do more than poke you if you don't hold still."

"Then move it so it isn't poking me."

"Fine. Move left."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ummm, Eliot..."

"What?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Excited?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh... Can we?"

"Can we what?"

"You know."

"Here? Are you crazy?"

"You always say I am."

"Well you are. I can't believe you want to do this now."

"Why not now?"

"In the middle of a job?"

"Why not? Sex is fun."


End file.
